Bugs (Inquisition)
This is a growing and incomplete list of all known Bugs in Dragon Age: Inquisition. You can help by expanding it. Multi-Platform Sera seems to classed as a Human by the game instead of an Elf as she is unable to use any Elf exclusive items i.e. Dalish Scout Armour * If you change the default voice for your Inquisitor, then later in the game when the main story quest when you encounter Hawke, you are given the option to use a default or custom Hawke. If you select to customize Hawke it will revert your Inquisitor to the default voice. Only way around this is to use a default Hawke. be fixed with Patch 2 * Codex entry #16 under Tutorials cannot be obtained, and it is unknown what the codex is about. * Codex entry #2 under Characters is for Alistair, but it also cannot be obtained. * When importing a female Human Noble Warden, Morrigan may refer to the Hero of Ferelden as her lover, and Codex entry: A Letter From the Hero of Ferelden incorrectly includes a section referring to Morrigan and Kieran as "my family". * (Both consoles and PC) Seeds for either Crystal Grace or Deathroot are bugged; seed quest unfinishable. * (Possibly consoles only) On the Draconology quest, you must talk to Frederic, exit the conversation without starting a quest, and then talk to him again to avoid making the aforementioned quest unfinishable. * (Possibly consoles only) The mosaic-quest "The Fall" in the Hinterlands has one piece spawned inside a rock and is unfinishable. * (Possibly consoles only) When the Inquisitor judges a prisoner, the game may gather the audience around the judgement throne but leave the inquisitor walking around in Skyhold. This requires a reboot in order to restart the judgement. * (Possibly consoles only) Sera's prank quest can only be completed after Cullen and Cassandra have their argument. Starting the prank quest prior to this will make it unfinishable. PC * When doing the Mythal Rituals, the puzzles randomly reset without the Inquisitor walking over another tile, or even near the edge. Use of the tactical camera may avoid this bug. * Sometimes, when starting as a human mage, the game will spawn you randomly (in a random location) on the Frostback Mountains map * Near the entrance to the Solasan temple in the Forbidden Oasis, if you attack or move your Tactical Camera towards the three Venatori standing guard, within a few seconds, the game will crash. * On the Draconology quest, performing any of Frederic's other quests before interacting with him will not complete the aforementioned quest. * After completing a Skyhold upgrade, collecting herbs such as blood lotuses or elfroot to a quantity of 30 will result in the game saying "i.e. A Greener Garden completed". * After completing Opening the Roads the new merchant that appears near Farris the Representative is invisible (however the player can still interact with it). PS3 * If the American-accented female voice is selected for the Inquisitor, it may shift to the British male voice when asking the player's respective love interest to dance during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. * If importing a female dwarf noble Warden who romanced Alistair, the letter from the Warden may include romance content for Morrigan as well as Alistair. PS4 * After importing from the Keep, Hawke's gender may be wrong. *(Multiplayer) After creating, and then locating a "Firm Dual-Blade Grip" in my inventory, I was unable to attach it to either of my "Coiled Strike" daggers, both are equipped with grip slots, and have a different grip occupying the slot now. Recrafted same item to double check, and still wouldn't allow it to attach. * (Multiplayer) During any part of your quest in apparently any map, it can occur that all visible enemies are slain, but door blocking next portion remain locked. Only current workaround is to have host player quit, and remaining players can restart from the beginning of the section, if host migration is successful. Seems to happen in upwards of 15% of matches. XBox One * The game may randomly crash to the Xbox One dashboard. ** One possible solution is to try a hard-reboot: quit the game, press and hold the start button on the Xbox until it turns off manually. Then unplug the power cord, wait 30 seconds and plug it back in. Power on the Xbox and restart the game. ** Another solution is to clear the Persistent Storage: go to Settings, select "Disc and Blu-ray", selet "Persistent Storage", then choose "Clear persistent storage". * The Persuasive achievement may not trigger, even if you have recruited the required 10 agents. * When closing or disrupting Rifts, Qunari Inquisitors' arms will sometimes not fully extend, with the wrist will remain practically touching the Inquisitor's shoulder. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition bugs Category:Real world articles